


Bunk Bed

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Raivis doesn't know about bunk beds. Should everyone else tell him?Oneshot/drabble





	Bunk Bed

Raivis had something to say. He didn't know if his friends and family would be weird about it, but he didn't know how else to say it either. He just needed to do it.

"Why are people so obsessed with top or bottom?"

Toris rose an eyebrow. Ivan waited.

"...I'd just be excited to have a bunk bed," Raivis finished.

Dead. Silence.

"...I'm gonna tell him," Feliks said suddenly.

Toris rounded on him.

"Don't you dare."


End file.
